Goku Returns
by Veggie1
Summary: Goku returns
1. Goku Returns Chapter One

  
Goku's Return  
  
Chapter One:  
  
  
A 10 year old Goten was sitting on his front porch looking up at greenish blue sky. *Dad, I've only seen your face in photographs. I want to meet you, I wish that will never come true* Goten thought as he started to cry. He missed his dad, even though he never did meet him.  
  
Trunks walked up beside of him and sat down. "Hey man what's wrong?" He asked. "Nothing, just want to see my dad, in the flesh you know." Goten said. "Yea, I hope Goku comes back soon." Trunks said. The both looked up and they knew he was looking down on them.  
  
Goku watched as his son started to cry because of him. He hated it, he had to go to King Yemma, ask for his life back. *But what if he doesn't do it, what if he just laughs* Goku thought and he headed toward King Yemma's office.   
  
"King Yemma." Goku said. "What is it Goku?" He asked. "I am going to ask for my life back, my child Goten needs me there for him." Goku said. "Ahhh yes, Goten he has troubled thoughts for a 10 year old. He had tried more then once to kill himself." King Yemma said. "Yes, I know and it's because I'm not there, please let me go back to him." Goku said. "Fine but I'm sorry if you die one more time you will have to stay dead." King Yemma said and let Goku go to the check out station.  
  
Goten was walking to his favorite place in the forest. It was a cliff that over looked a lake. It was extremely beautiful when the sun was setting or rising. Right now the sun was setting. He sat down and smiled softly. The lake was glowing like a crystal.  
  
He felt a hand on his shoulder and thought it was Trunks. "Hey man, you follow me here?" Goten asked. "No, I sorta dropped down from heaven." Came a soft voice. Goten's head snapped around. There he was, the guy that was in all of those pictures. The guy he looked exactly like, "Dad, could you really be my dad?" Goten asked.  
  
"Hey son, I'm home, I'm sorry that I stayed gone so long." Goku said. Goten jumped up and hugged his dad. "Daddy, I love you so much, don't ever leave me again." Goten said as the tears spilt down his face. "Shhhhh, come one lets go home." Goku said.   
  
Goku and Goten arrived at the house and saw that Bulma, Vegeta, and Trunks were there. When he walked in everyone suddenly got quiet. "I knew I sensed his power." Vegeta said. Chi-Chi and Gohan ran to him. Bulma did to, Trunks and Vegeta just stood there.  
  
Goku walked over to Vegeta and hugged him, Vegeta thought about it and decided to hug back. "I'm glad your back Kackarot, now we can spar again." Vegeta said. "Sure Vegeta." Goku said and went over to Trunks. "Wow, I knew that I remembered how you looked. I'm glad your back." Trunks said adn hugged Goku.   
  
Goten looked happily at his father, *He's back, he is really back, my daddy came back to me* Goten said. Goku turned around to him and smiled, "Now my little boy, what do you want to do?" He asked.  
  
"Let's go fishing." Goten said. Goku laughed, "But the fishes are sleeping right now, maybe tomorrow." Goku said. Goten just narrowed his eyes, "Dad, I'm not the stupid." HE said. Eveyone cracked up laughed even Vegeta ahd to laugh at that one.  
  
"Okay, fine, I don't want to fish right now gimme a break." Goku said and joined in the laughing. "How about you two stay here and spend time with us?" Chi-Chi said. "Okay mommy." Goten said.  
  
Goku grabbed Chi-Chi around the waist and spun around in the air. He then brought her down and kissed her. "Ew get a room." Gohan and Goten said at the same time. Even thought Gohan was around 19 he still acted like a baby.  
  
Right then Videl and Pan walked in. "Gohan, were back." She said. "Oh Gohan, so this is the lucky woman." Goku said. "Oh, Goku, your back, when did he get back?" She asked. "Two seconds ago." Goku said. "Goku I'm so happy your back." Chi-Chi said.  
  
"Bad news you guys, my dad is coming over and I don't think Goku and him will get along, the whole my dad stealing all of the credit thing." Videl said. Right then they heard a voice, "Here comes the perfect Hercule."   
  
Hercule walked in the room and compeletly stopped breathing almost. That face, the face that haunted him ever since he took the credit. The face of the man that died for his life. His son married his daughter. "Daddy, do you remember Goku?" His daughter's voice came. Goku had a look of anger on his face.   
  
Hercule passed out.  
  
END OF CHAPTER ONE  
  
Read and Review Please  
  
  
  
  



	2. Goku Returns Chapter Two

  
Goku Returns  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
Hercule woke up to see the worried face of his daughter. He raised up  
and sure enough he was still there. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Hercule asked. "Because, my son almost died in that battle, you didn't even get a broken bone and you got the credit." Goku screamed. Hercule was surprised, Goku didn't even say one thing about him dying in the battle.   
  
"Aren't you upset that you died and I got the credit for it?" Hercule asked. "Yes, but not as upset as I am about Gohan, I could seriously hurt you right now but I'm not going to." Goku said and calmed down.  
  
Hercule was still afraid when Goku helped him up. "You can still make things right, go to a reporter and ask them if you can have a world wide live broad cast, then tell everyone the truth." Goku said. "If that will make you leave me alone, sure." Hercule said. Goku laughed, "OKay, do it about tomorrow at 4:00 P.M." Goku said.   
  
Hercule agreed and they all sat down. Goku walked over to Vegeta, "Veggie why don't you sit down?" Goku asked. "Because, I prefer standing up." Vegeta said. "Come on Veggiehead sit down." Goku said and hit Vegeta on the back. Goku accidently hit Vegeta too hard on the back and Vegeta fell down. He quickly got back up and glared at Goku, "If you every lay your third class hands on me again Kackarot I will kill you." Vegeta yelled.   
  
Goku then sat down as far as he could from Vegeta. "Yea, that's rigt Kackarot run." Vegeta screamed. Goten looked at Vegeta and then at his father. They apparently were really close. "Daddy, can I show you something?" Goten asked. "Sure son." Goku said.  
  
Goten lead his father to his room and then picked up a notebook. "It won for a contest. I made I poem about you." Goten said.  
  
Even though you aren't there  
I can feel you watching me closly  
I know that my pain is your pain  
My joy is your joy  
I know that you will always be there  
If you're in my heart of if you actually there  
I love you and I know that one day you'll return to me  
And then we will be happy together forever.  
  
Goku read the poem about six times and then looked up at his son. *He must've really needed a father. "I love you Goten." Goku said. "I lov eyou to daddy." Goten said and hugged his father.   
  
Chi-Chi walked in the room to tell Goten and Goku that the Briefs were leaving but when she saw them she quietly walked back and told them goodnight.  
*****************************************************************************  
THE NEXT MORNING  
  
Goten woke up and was afrad that it was all a dream. He ran to his mother's bedroom. Hopefully he would see his father. When he got there he only saw his mom, he almost started to cry when he heard footsteps behind him. He turned around quickly and there stood his father, "Hey there little buddy, I'm was just about to start breakfast." Goku said.  
  
Goten smiled and walked back to the kitchen with his father. "Dad, I can't wait until later today, can we go fishing?" Goten asked. Goku smiled remembering all the times he and Gohan went fishing. "Of course." Goku said. Goten jumped with joy and Goku laughed.  
  
Chi-Chi woke up just when Goku got the biscuts out of the oven. "Hey babe." Goku said and hugged her. "Oh Goku you cooked for me!" Chi-Chi yelled. Goku laughed, "Yea, it's the least I could do for my baby." Goku said. Goten smiled, he had never seen his mom so happy.  
  
"But Goku we don't have any milk." Chi-Chi said. "Give me some money." Goku said. Chi-Chi handed him three dollars. "Be back in a giffy." He said. He put his index and middle finger to his forehead and closed his eyes. Then he was gone, two minutes later he was back with one gallon of milk.   
  
Goten was wide eyed, he had heard his dad had amazing techniques but he never imagined. He was going to become a fighter like that? That is what everyone always told him. Even Vegeta said that he had incredable powers for a kid.   
  
"Hey Goten after breakfast do you want to spar?" Goku asked. "Sure!" Goten said happy that his dad would even suggest that. His dad didn't know that he was a Super Saiyen, and he was going to save that for a surprise.  
  
Goten and Goku were in the back yard. "Okay now Goten get ready." Goku said. Goten charged at his father and when he was half way there he turned Super Saiyen. Goku not expecting this was shocked. Goten punched him in the jaw and Goku was snapped out of it.   
  
"Now why didn't you tell me that you were a Super Saiyen?" Goku asked. "Never tell your enemy your secrets." Goten said repeating the words of his senshi. "VEGETA HAS BEEN TRAINING YOU!" Goku yelled. "Yep, he was extremely surprised when I turned Super Saiyen five years ago." Goten said.  
  
Goku was shocked his son was a Super Saiyen at the age of five. "Okay, great, now we can get you to the next level." Goku said and turned Super Saiyen. Goten smiled this was going to be so fun.  
  
They sparred until Trunks came over. He smiled when he saw that his friend was happy. *He finally got what he deserved* Trunks thought. "Hey Goten, Goku." Trunks said. Right then something came out of the sky. Goku couldn't believe it.   
  
It was Futur Trunks, his time capsule landed a few feet in front of the house and Trunks popped out. Trunks looked at him and was a little confused. "Hey, you look like me but older." He said. Futur Trunks laughed, not seeing Goku yet, "That's because I am, I have came to see Goten, since I sorta don't have him in my time, I figured I would come and visit him in this time." Trunks said.  
  
"That's right I Chi-Chi and me died in your time didn't we?" Came a voice Futur Trunks least expected. "GOKU!" Futur Trunks yelled and turned around. He saw Goku in Super Saiyen, then he saw what looked exactly like a minitur Goku in Super Saiyen. "You must be Goten, wow already a Super Saiyen." Futur Trunks said.   
  
"Hey I'm a Super Saiyen to, He was one at the age of five and I was six." Trunks said. "Wow, so I guess Goten is your best friend in this world?" F Trunks asked. "Yep." Trunks said and smiled. "Hey I'm going to go get my daddy, if your his son you should see him again." Trunks said and flew off.   
  
F Trunks smiled and turned around. "I have bad news. I new enemy is coming in three weeks." F Trunks said. Goku's smile disappeared and so did Goten's.   
  
END OF CHAPER TWO  
  
Read and Review Please 


	3. Goku Returns Chapter Three

  
Goku Returns  
  
Chapter Three:  
  
Trunks got back with Vegeta who had a annoyed look on his face. The annoyed look disappeared when he saw the Futur Trunks. "What are you doing here?" He asked. "To say that there is going to be a new enemy in about three weeks." Trunks said.  
  
Vegeta growled in frustration. "Why do you always bring bad news, why can't you just come and visit!" Vegeta yelled. Futur Trunks shrunk back and shrugged. "I just came here to say that you should train a lot and that I'm going to help you fight." Trunks said.  
  
Trunks looked up at his father and then at the other him. Goten looked worried and upset. He hated the Futur Trunks right now, he was going to take his daddy away. "How dare you come here and try and take away my daddy already." Goten all of a sudden yelled. Everyone looked at him with surprised, "I hate you!" Goten yelled as tears spilt down his face. With that Goten took off in the air.  
  
"What did I do?" Futur Trunks asked. "I just came back yesterday, that was the first time he actually saw me, I guess he's afraid that I'll die in the battle." Goku said. "Oh, I didn't know you just came back, wow, we'll I guess I should go and talk to him. Talk to you guys later." Futur Trunks said and flew off.  
  
Trunks and Vegeta went back to CC and Goku went in the house. *This is going to be one hell of a week* Goku thought. "Hey Goku where is Goten?" Chi-Chi asked. "He went out into the woods for a while, Trunks and him will be back soon." Goku said and sat down.  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
IN THE WOODS  
  
Futur Trunks found Goten sitting on a cliff over looking a lake. "Hey buddy." F Trunks said. "What do you want?" Goten asked. "I'm sorry that it seems like I'm trying to take your daddy away, but I just came back to tell them about it, just think if I didn't come and tell him he wouldn't have been prepared, and he would've died any way." Trunks said.   
  
Goten thought about it and then smiled, "I guess I understand, your helping my dad, not trying to take him away." Goten said. Futur Trunks hugged him. "Come on lets go." He said. They took off toward his house.  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
BACK AT GOTEN'S HOUSE  
  
"Goku you have got to be kidding me, another enemy coming, I hate this, you can't die this time." Chi-Chi said in hysterics. "Calm down Chi-Chi Goten is already upset about it." Goku said.   
  
Right then Futur Trunks and Goten walked in. "Goku how come you didn't tell me that Trunks was here?" Chi-Chi yelled. Trunks laughed as he saw Goku flinch from his wife's big mouth. "Mommy, Trunks is going to stay with us, and then Daddy, Trunks, and me are going to wake up in the morning and train." Goten said.   
  
Chi-Chi smiled, "That's great honey, but remember you have to be careful when your in battle." Chi-Chi said and winked at her son. Goten smiled, "My first real battle will be with my dad." Goten said. Goku then remembered the whole reason he didn't want to come back.  
  
Every time he did there was a new enemy. Not even a day after he got back Futur Trunks came and told them there was a new enemy. Goku sighed loudly and Futur Trunks knew what he was thinking. "Come on Goku, I have to talk to you outside." He said.  
  
Goku followed Trunks outside slowly. "What is it Trunks?" Goku asked. "Goku I know what your thinking, and it's not your fault, I knew about his enemy for about 2 months. The reason I just came now is that I had to get enough fuel to get here and then back when this whole thing was over." Trunks said. Goku smiled happy to know that it wasn't his fault.  
  
"That is a relief, I was really afraid that I was the cause of the attacks." Goku said. Trunks laughed and slapped Goku on the back. "Trunks don't take this the wrong way or anything, but why aren't you staying with your father?" Goku asked. Trunks laughed, "Oh, well Goten has his heart set on me staying here, I just don't want to disappoint him." Trunks said.  
  
Goku laughed, "Your just like me, I can't turn either of them down." Goku said. Goku and Trunks walked back inside and saw that Goten was asleep on the couch. Goku quietly picked up Goten and carried him to his room. He laid him down and pulled the covers up to his chin.   
  
He walked back out to see that Chi-Chi was already in the bed. "Come on Trunks I'll show you to your room." Goku said and turned off the lamp. He showed Trunks to his room and then he showed him where the bathroom was. "I'll wake you up around 4:00. Good night." Goku said.  
  
Goku then went and got in bed with Chi-Chi. He put his arms around her and she snuggled into him. "Good night Chi-Chi." Goku whispered in her ear. She squeezed his arm in reply.   
  
END OF CHAPTER THREE  
  
Read and Review Please 


	4. Goku Returns Chapter Four

  
Goku Returns  
  
Chapter Four:  
  
  
Futur Trunks woke up to some one poouding on the front door. He groggily got up and wakled toward the door. He opened to see a very angry Vegeta. "Kackarot comes back and doesn't even bother waking up to spar!" Vegeta yells.   
  
"Dad, it's only 3:00, he had plans with us for 4:00." Trunks said. Vegeta 'Hmphed' and walked in. "Well guess what I'm moving it up an hour. Go and wake up Kackarot and his spawn." Vegeta said.  
  
Trunks rolled his eyes, "Fine, were is the other me?" He asked. "I'm letting him stay home today since he is sick." Vegeta said. Trunks groaned, he walked into Goku's and Chi-Chi's room. He tapped Goku on the shoulder, Goku woke up and looked at him. "What's wrong Trunks?" He asked  
  
"My dad, is here, he insists that we get up and spar with him, get dressed while I go and wake Goten." Trunks said. Trunks went in Goten's room and did the same. After they were awake he went back in his room to get dressed.   
  
When he was out of his room Goku and Goten were dressed and ready. They went outside to the back. "Let's try and not make too much noise, Chi-Chi doesn't get up until 4:00." Goku said and shot a look at Vegeta.  
  
"Okay, Kackarot and me will spar first, then Trunks and Goten, then me and Goten, and Trunks and Kackarot." Vegeta said getting in a fighting stance. Goku did the same, "You know Vegeta if you wanted to see me so much you just had to say so." Goku said and laughed.  
  
Vegeta growled, "So what, I missed you, they way you fight fuck off!" Vegeta said. Goku who was surprised didn't pay attention when Vegeta kicked him in the stomach. That snapped him out of his state and he gagged momentarily. "Damn Vegeta you got stronger." Goku said.  
  
Vegeta laughed finding it funny that 'Kackarot' was telling him such a weakling that he was stronger. Goku took advantadge of Vegeat not paying attention. He attacked head on, Vegeta soon started to fight back. Goten and Trunks just sat there looking at them in disbelief.   
  
"Do you think they?" Goten asked and trailed off. "Yep." Trunks said and they continued to watch. Goku and Vegeta soon stopped and they looked at them. "It's your turn." Vegeta said and sat down.  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
OUT IN SPACE  
  
A Saiyen space spod was speeding toward earth. In it held a girl, Melanie she had silver hair and black eyes. She was smiling a wicked smile thinking of her victims to come.   
_____________________________________________________________________________  
TWO HOURS LATER  
  
Goku, Goten, Vegeta, and trunks were sitting in the grass, they ate a huge breakfast thirty minutes ago and were content. Goten who still wanted to do father and son things was hyper. "Come on dad, can't we go to a movie or something?" Goten asked.  
  
"No, Goten now calm down, I know that you are happy to see me and I would probably act the same way you are if I saw my father but please calm down." Goku said and winked at his son. "Okay." He said and sat down.   
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes, "Your emotions are so stupid." He said. Trunks looked up at his father and frowned. "Don't you love me dad?" Trunks asked. Vegeta glanced at his son, "Yes I love you boy, now leave me alone." Vegeta said before anyone could say anything else could speak.  
  
Goku smiled, he knew that Vegeta hated to show his emotions. "Well what are we going to do?" Goku asked. "How about we go over to CC, I would like to see my mom again." Trunks said. "Okay." Goku said. Everyone was soon on their way to CC.  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
AT CAPSULE CORPORATION  
  
Bulma was tending to Trunks' fever when she heard a the front door open. She continued to tend to the fever and then went downstairs to see who it was.   
  
It was Vegeta, Goten, Goku, and Futur Trunks. "Oh my gosh when did you get here?" Bulma asked. "Yesterday afternoon." Trunks said. Bulma ran over and hugged her son. "Oh I'm sooooooooo happy to see you." She said. "Well has Vegeta told you about the up coming battle?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Yes, I wish you didn't always bring bad news." Bulma said. "Hey there was that one time, I came back to tell you that I defeated the androids and cell wasn't that good news?" Trunks asked. Bulma laughed, "Of course honey." She said.  
  
"How is his fever?" Vegeta asked. "Well it's sort of abnormal for a human but I guess his Saiyen abilities make his normal temperture diffrent, it's gone down some but it's still over 120." Bulma said. Vegeta smirked, "The normal temperture for a Saiyen is 110 woman so don't worry." Vegeta said and laughed.   
  
Bulma sighed, "Thank Kami then, only 10 more degrees to go." Bulma said and went back up to Trunks' room. Futur Trunks looked at his father, *I wish my father wasn't killed, Kami I miss him* Trunks said and looked down. Vegeta noticed that his son was sad and he wanted to know why.  
  
"Trunks come here I want to talk to you." Vegeta said as he walked into the kitchen. Trunks followed and thought how strange it was that everyone needed to talk to someone in private.  
  
"What's wrong?" Vegeta asked. "Oh nothing, I just miss you in my time." Trunks said. Vegete laughed, "Oh come on boy, I wasn't that good was I?" Vegeta asked. "You told me you loved and held me, you were a pretty good father, and now your gone...in my time that is." Trunks said and looked at him.  
  
"Come here boy." Vegeta said and hugged the boy. Trunks hugged him back with a lot of power. To feel his father's arms around him again was more then he could wish for. "I love you dad." Trunks said. "I love you to boy, now come on, cheer up, I'm sure that I'm watching you in that world." Vegeta said and walked back into the living room.  
  
Well it was another day in the Z dimension there was only 2 weeks and 5 days left now, will they survive this enemy only the futur holds the answer.  
  
  
END OF CHAPTER FOUR  
  
Read and Review Please  



	5. Goku Returns Chapter Five

  
Goku Returns  
Chapter Five:  
  
IN SPACE  
  
The girl opened her eyes, she couldn't wait until she got to earth. She would have such fun with it's people. But she knew that she would have to go back to sleep, there was still around 2 weeks left. She closed her eyes and started to wait patiently.  
  
Trunks and Vegeta wereing sparring first today. Goku and Goten sat back to watch. The present Trunks still wasn't aloud to join them. Bulma said that he could go tomorrow if he felt up to it.  
  
Soon Goku and Goten started to spar, then Goku and Vegeta, then Vegeta and Goten, and last Goten and Trunks. They were getting stronger. Trunks was on Super Saiyen level two now since he started to train again. Goten has goten a lot stronger and would probably be Super Saiyen two before the enemy came. Goku was almost on three, and Vegeta was almost on three.  
  
They got down with sparring and went in for lucnh. Chi-Chi cooked tons of chicken and rice. She was use to cooking enough food for the US army. But she never got used to standing over the sink all day washing the dishes. "This time some one is going to help me!" Chi-Chi yelled. Futur Trunks said he would since he was used to doing them at his own house.  
  
"Thank you Trunks, Bulma must be very proud of you." Chi-Chi said. Trunks blushed and started to eat again. Vegeta rolled his eyes, "I have never seen such a suck up." Vegeta said and laughed. He felt a heavy metal object on the back of his head. It hurt like hell, he looked over at Chi-Chi.  
  
"Kackarot might take that kind of shit from you but I don't you do that again and you will have no more sink to do dishes in!" Vegeta yelled standing up. Chi-Chi backed away slowly regretting what she did. She looked at Goku for help. Goku was too busy laughing at her, probably for her stupidity.  
  
"What ever Vegeta go on, do your little training thing." Chi-Chi said putting the pan away. "You better be afraid, because of the way you treat Kackarot I'm wouldn't be too surprised if he didn't protect you, any Saiyen with honor would've killed you years ago. But Kackarot is still learning the Saiyen's way." Vegeta said.  
  
Goku smiled and shook his head slowly at Vegeta. "Okay mister know it all lets go over to CC, I want to see how Trunks is doing." Goku said and got up. "Okay, I'll be here when you get back." Trunks said getting up and going over to the sink.  
  
Chi-Chi smiled sweetly and carried the rest of the dishes over there. Vegeta rolled his eyes and momentarily thought about blasting the sink into pieces. But thought better of it and followed Goku and Goten outside.  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
AT CAPSULE CORPORATION (CC)  
  
Bulma wasn't surprised at all when they showed up, what she was surprised about was that Trunks was at Goku's house washing dishes with Chi-Chi. "Why did you guys come up here?" Bulma asked. "They wanted to see how the boy was doing." Vegeta said.  
  
Bulma smiled, she knew that when Vegeta said that he meant that he was worried about Trunks. "Well his temperature is back down to normal and he is sleeping right now." She said and left. Vegeta gave a sigh of relief he never got sick, but that was because he was completely Saiyen.   
  
The boy could get sick if he stayed out too long in the cold or just caught it easily because he was half human. But this was the first time he was sick. Bulma had no Idea why but she thought it was something he could've ate.  
Vegeta sat down on the couch and looked up at Goku and Goten. "You can stay here if you want." Vegeta said. Goku smiled and looked over at Goten, "How about it champ, wanna stay here until Dinner?" Goku asked. "Sure." Goten chirped.   
  
Goku and Goten joined Vegeta on the couch and Vegeta turned on the TV. They flipped through channels not really being interested in anything. Until finally Vegeta passed Cartoon Network, Goku grabbed the remote before he could turn the channel and sat there watching like a two year old.   
  
Vegeta looked over at Goten who was doing the same thing as his father. Vegeta gave up and crossed his arms. He watched in annoyance as the dumb girls in mini skirts pranced around TV trying to save their pathetic world.  
  
Well around three hours later Goten and Goku were on their way. "Bye Vegeta, Bulma." Goku said. Goten and Trunks flew up in the air and headed toward their house.  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
GOKU'S HOUSE  
  
Chi-Chi and Trunks just got done getting done with the dishes when they came in. "Where's dinner Chi-Chi?" Goku asked. Trunks growled and Chi-Chi through her hands up in the air. "Order pizza." She said.   
  
Goku ordered 20 pizza's with only cheeze since he didn't really know what everyone else liked. They had to pay a fortune but Chi-Chi didn't have to was any dishes.  
  
They all settled down and went to bed, now the only had 2 weeks and 4 days left.  
  
END OF CHAPTER  
  
Read and Review Please  
  
Author's Note:Don't get the wrong idea now, I'm not going to write a chapter for every day until it's down to day one. I'm going to skip to the point in the chapter after my next one. LOL well hope you enjoy it. 


	6. Goku Returns Chapter Six

  
Goku Returns  
  
Chapter Six:  
  
They all woke up and went on to train (Don't worry there will be action soon). They ate dinner and did the usual, getting ready for a big battle is harder then you would think.  
  
Vegeta came over later then usal so they got a late start. Chi-Chi was sick so she didn't feel up to cook. They had to go to CC to eat. Bulma didn't mind she had gadgets to do her work.  
  
They had bad news from Vegeta, he could sense the power. It was exactly 1,000,000. There powers combined was still just around 890,000.  
This was going to be a hard fight.   
  
Everyone was at least on Super Saiyen level two, except for the present Trunks who just started to train again. Vegeta trained him and the Futur Trunks missed his father even more.  
  
"Okay, now that we know the power level to the enemy and know that we sorta have a chance what are we going to do?" Gohan had asked one evening at dinner. "We are going to keep training and getting stronger, hopefully you'll take off school and train with us, we really need your help." Goku said and looked at his son.  
  
"Of course dad, you know I've always preferred saving the world instead of studying." Gohan said and laughed. Goku just smiled, he loved his children. He looked over at Goten, *For your sake Goten, I hope no one is hurt in this battle* Goku thought.  
  
He knew if he died in this battle his son would give up all together on having a father. He would not die in this battle though, or disappear for a long time. He was just about to go back to his house when Chi-Chi called. She told him to stay there with Goten, that she was too sick for other people to be around her.  
  
So Goku and Goten stayed at CC that night. Right before everyone was about to go to bed Goku walked out on a balcony and looked up at the sky. *Oh Kami, I have never been so afraid of an enemy, I don't want to leave my children again* Goku said.   
_____________________________________________________________________________  
OUT IN SPACE  
  
Melanie was back awake, she was way too excited about the day she would kill the humans. It would be a short thrill but it would be a thrill all of the say. It was just too bad that she was the only one left of her kind. Sure she has heard tall tales of other Saiyens but she knew that, that could never happen. It would be way too much fun.  
  
She closed her eyes again, she would have to go to sleep, she still had a long time and she wasn't going to keep her patients for long.   
_____________________________________________________________________________  
AT CAPSULE CORP.  
  
Goten was having nightmare. A girl with shoulder length silver hair and black eyes was beating him up. His dad suddenly got in the way of a blast that was meant to seal his fate. But it sealed his father's fate instead.  
  
He could even hear the tormenting screams of his father. In his dream he was on his knees crying when the girl walked up to him. She had a trace of pity in them. "Do you want to come and join forces with me?" She asked. "Really, wil you get my daddy back?" Goten asked.  
  
She smiled the most promising smile, "I don't think I can do that, but I could be your mommy and we could rule the world together." She said. Goten's eyes went wide. "WOW daddy would be so proud!" He yelled. When he was getting in the space pod with the girl he looked back to see the barren earth.  
  
To see his father's bloody corpse in the middle of it. He blinked back tears as the lid closed. He was with his new mom know. She would make things better for him.  
  
Goten woke up crying and breathing hard. He sat there crying, he didn't like his dream at all. His dad was dead he left him for the lady that killed him. He slightly remembered the lady telling him that she had eternal youth and that when he was her age she would marry him and give himt he gift aswell.  
  
*Was that possible a prophecy, if it is will I pick the path I picked in my dream* Goten thought all of a sudden having wisdom beyond his age. He slowly got up and walked to the living room couch. That was were Goku was sleeping.   
  
He climbed on top of him and curled up in a little ball. Goku woke up when he felt something touch him but didn't open his eyes until he heard snoring. He lifted the covers off of him and put Goten under them beside of him. "Good night my little boy." Goku said and kissed him lightly on the head.  
  
END OF CHAPTER SIX 


	7. Goku Returns Chapter Seven

  
  
Goku Returns  
  
Chapter Seven:  
  
2 WEEKS AMD 3 DAYS LATER  
  
Eveyone was on level three when it was 'the' day. They were all waiting outside patiently. The only one that was nervous Goten. He was afraid that his dream would come true.  
  
"It's here." Vegeta said and the all looked up at the sky. Goten watched at the space pod landed 50 feet infront of them. It made a crater and it didn't stop until it was right by there feet. "Close call." Goku said. The door to the pod opened and out stepped what Goten feared worse.  
  
First the saw the silky silver hair, then they saw the black coal eyes. She stepped out and saw them. She couldn't really see them that good. She floated up to the surface to get a better look.   
  
What she saw before her surprised her greatly. It was Prince Vegeta, "Prince Vegeta what are you doing with these earthlings?" She asked. "Hah, your a Saiyen, these are not earthlings, Kackarot and I are the only full Saiyens, then there is my son Trunks who is half Saiyen, Kackarot's two brats Goten and Gohan are half Saiyens." Vegeta said.  
  
"You trator, how could you even think about fucking a human to get this pretty boy as a heir." Melanie yelled. "What is your name woman?" Vegeta asked. "I'm Melanie and I'm going to kill every single one of you." She said.  
"Hah, like you would kill me, your prince." Vegeta said.  
  
"I would, you betrayed us, your son will be the first to go." Melanie said and turned to Trunks. Trunks got into Super Saiyen three mode and Melanie laughed, "You can do that little trick to?" She asked and did the same but into a highler level. Her hair was now down to her back.   
  
She attacked Trunks who tried to block her but failed and got hit in the head. He flew back, blood was pouring from his head. Vegeta looked at his son and realized that he was knocked out.  
  
"Hmmm...now, I think I'll go after my ex prince. Who betrayed his whole race." Melanie said and charged at Vegeta. Vegeta blocked her and threw her off of him. She laughed and charged again this time she got in a punch to the head. It was just like Trunks Vegeta was out cold.  
  
"Okay, now I think I'll go after, what was his name again, ah yes Gohan." Melanie said and slowly walked toward him. Gohan was pretty mad as it was, but now mad enough. She flew toward him, and then spun around to the back and punched him in the back of the head. You could easily make out the blood running down the back of his head. He was knocked out also.   
  
She then looked at Goten. "Ahhhhhhhh, isn't he so sweet, I think you will be my next target." She said and smiled. Goku who was about to go to his son's rescue was knocked out before he could get to him.  
  
Melanie started to punch Goten thousands and thousands of times. *No,this is not happening, I don't want my dream to happen* Goten yelled. With that he started to scream. Melanie stopped her attack and looked at him wide eyed.  
  
Goten's power level shot up and he looked at her with angry eyes. "How dare you try and kill me. I will make you pay." Goten yelled and attacked her. He was throughing kicks, punches, and blasts. Goku woke up to see a very badly hurt Melanie on the ground.   
  
"There, now you can stay here and die." Goten said and spitted on her. Goten walked over to his father. "Aer you okay dad?" She asked. Goku got up and went over to the place were Melanie was. "Kamehameha." He said blasting her just enough for her to die.  
  
Soon everyone else was awake and they all flew back to CC. There Bulma tended to their wounds. The Futur Trunks had to go back to his time line no matter how much he wanted a father.  
  
Goku and Goten stayed home a lot with Chi-Chi and did what fathers and sons do. Gohan went back to college and Hercule never got over the fact that Goku was back. He made the annoucment like he was told to and the city was renamed. It was called son city now.  
  
Vegeta and Bulma had another child Bra and Vegeta finally admitted that he loved his family and Kakarot. They were in perfect peace, but would that piece last. Ha, not likely.  
  
END OF STORY  
  
Read and Review Please 


End file.
